Alice's Adventure to the City of Lux
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Alice is back and this time, her task is to bring back colors to the Wonderland. [One-shot]


################

**Alice's Adventure to the City of Lux**

by GMLC of Z-4R

################

It was then a dreary moment of the day as Alice spends the afternoon in the garden with her elder sister. From the shade of the tree, Alice noticed how the light from the sun brings beauty to the monotonous place as it beams every color in greater contrast of. A few moments later, she heard her sister's sudden command to return home.

"Darling, we need to go inside of the house now before the rain gets heavy!" her sister said.

"Oh sister, why is the weather so queer? It was so sunny a while ago." Alice replied.

"Everything's fine little one, nothing is permanent, so as the weather." her elder sister replied with a faint smile.

Trying to understand what her sister said, Alice went to her room with a puzzled look in her face. By the window she sat, leaning on the window pane while watching each droplet of rain roll her window.

Slowly and slowly the rain droplets fell and stopped. She was amazed by the rainbow she saw by the window, it was different from the rainbows she saw before for it seemed to be very close to reach. Using the back door of their house she approached the rainbow and noticed a color jumping out of the rainbow. She followed it, but it was too fast. It lead her to the rabbit hole. She closed her eyes and her skirt was turned into a parachute as she fell. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was again in a place so weird yet so familiar. Alice was once again in Wonderland.

"Why is everything so gloomy here?" Alice sighed.

Everything seemed so sad in Wonderland. The light that brought enchantment to her the first time she stepped in the bizarre place was barely noticeable now. As Alice is going deeper the forest she heard grunts of familiar voices.

"Let's agree to have an argument!" Tweedle-dum proclaimed.

"Well then, it's your fault why Gulp is acting so strange lately!" shouted Tweedle-dee in reply.

"How hilarious you are, we knew from the start that it is caused by the lack-of-light" Tweedle-dum sarcastically answered.

Alice stepped in between the twin's argument to stop the temperature rising. She then saw how Gulp, the twin's pet unicorn, looked so unhappy. The creature was so fantastically enchanting before.

"Oh, Alice we didn't see you coming, here you are again!" Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee greets Alice with a welcoming tune in chorus.

"Greetings, what is the matter with this place?" directly asked Alice.

"Let me answer!" Tweedle-dee responded quickly.

"No, let me explain!" contradicted Tweedle-dum.

"Please just give me the quick answer," Alice begged.

"Okay, Tweedle-dum you go." Tweedle-dee said.

"Oh dear Alice, it was because of the lack of light. When the rainy season comes in Wonderland, everything loses its happiness as the light beams become barely present. In due time when the rain is over, the light that comes in a parade composed of a band of colors producing mystifying light should be seen in the sky in order to bring happiness back." Tweedle-dum explained.

"What do you mean by a parade of the band of colors in the sky?" Alice asked.

"Oh Alice, we need to go. Gulp is not really feeling very well, we need to find someone who could help" Tweedle-dee rapidly responded.

"Good bye Alice, nice meeting you! See you soon! " the twins begin to walk away of the forest with Gulp.

Curiouser and curiouser, Alice went deeper in the forest. She doesn't want to return to the Mad Tea Party for she remembered how she was extremely disappointed with the Hatter's senseless riddles but she needs to have an answer to her question so she had no choice.

While walking to the path of the Mad Tea Party, Alice observed the sad eerie of the place. When she arrived to the place, she saw the lanterns hanged on the trees surrounding the big round table losing their lights. She can barely see if anyone was in there. With the dim lighting of a lantern near the cushion seat she spotted the Hatter and the March Hare on their usual position of drinking a cup of tea and making the asleep Dormouse as their cushion. She ran onto the seat where these creatures familiar to her sat for a chance of her question to be answered.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, how have you been?" the Hatter answered as he made a bow with his hat.

"What do you mean by a parade of the band of colors in the sky?" Alice asked sharply.

"Oh, and so you knew the matter that is going on in here. There are some rumors that Iris' golden wings were stolen in Lux" the Hatter said.

"That didn't answered my question." Alice replied.

"It's time for riddles. Aha! Let's have the answer to your question in a riddle." proclaimed the March Hare excitedly interrupting Alice and the Hatter's conversation.

"That would be really fun but can she answer it? I should probably give her a cup of tea the answer might take some time." replied the Hatter to the idea of the March Hare.

"That is nice of you but no need, I know I can answer the riddle this time." answered Alice confidently.

The Mad Hatter insisted to give Alice a cup of tea disregarding her show of confidence that she can answer the riddle this time quickly.

"Well, the parade of the band of colors in the sky. What do we have here?" said the March Hare while scanning cards of riddles.

"Oh Hare, no need to scan those cards for the riddle, I know one." said the Hatter as he saw the scattered cards of riddles on the floor.

"Fine then, what is it?" Alice asked.

"It is one split into seven.

It then appears after the cry of the sky.

It is the bow no man may bend.

No one can find it's yet everyone tries." stated the Mad Hatter.

Alice gave the Hatter a mystified look. After depicting the riddle in her mind, she realized that the parade of the band of colors is nothing but a rainbow produced by light. She remembered Iris as the goddess of the rainbow, as her sister is telling the story about Greek gods and goddesses a while ago in the garden before the rain.

"It's a rainbow!" Alice answered with conviction.

"Brilliant! That was surprising, you did thought the right answer this time. Let's have a toast of tea for that magnificent answer of yours," the Mad Hatter said as he raises a cup of tea.

"Let us have more riddles! Hatter, why don't you give the former riddle this girl haven't answered? Maybe she can answer it this time." the March Hare suggested while sipping his cup of tea.

"Nice idea! Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" the Hatter gave the riddle with a weird smile in his face.

"That's an unanswerable riddle! I need to go now. I got now time. Thank you for helping me answer the question of mine a while ago." Alice replied.

Alice hurriedly got out of the Mad Tea Party and headed deeper into the forest until a familiar figure gradually formed in the bark of the tree Alice was passing by.

"Alice, where are you going?" asked the Cheshire cat as it gradually appeared from a tree.

"I need to find the light and bring it back." responded Alice.

"It won't be easy." said the Cheshire cat.

"I can't let things stay like this here. I need to do something. Nobody said that it would be easy, what I want to point out is that it's going to be worth it" answered Alice courageously.

"Only the insane equate pain with success, but your eyes seem to gleam your desire to pursue. You better hurry! Journey to Lux would not be quick" retorted the Cheshire cat as it disappears in the air leaving a faint smoke of its grin in the atmosphere.

"Oh dear, I'm late. Hurry, hurry, hurry" murmured the White Rabbit.

"Rabbit, where is the way to Lux?" reached out Alice.

"Just find the end tip of Wonderland, you'll geeet theeeere" said the White Rabbit in a faint voice as it make its distance.

With all her efforts and strength, Alice paced by the forest. By her adventure she found new creatures that might be lovelier if the light was present.

In some moments of her adventure, she took rests on a log of a tree, where friendly creatures gave her berries to nibble with. She thought that maybe, the creatures sensed her great intention that is why they are not hesitating to spread good acts. Alice then unravels new paths where steps float on water in form of flowers which appears to be easily destructible but as hard as a stone and bridges in the air which makes a path through the clusters of clouds.

Alice then followed colored steps of stairs on the pathway and by that moment, she knew that the city of Lux is no way far.

"I finally made it to the city of Lux." Alice says to herself.

She then saw the Colors, comprised by many citizens glowing in different colors but in a twinkling appearance. It was some sort that they are dying. But what more is that, they were like a large number of lights during the Yuletide Season. Amazed with what she saw, she drew nearer one Color, who is Blue.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened to your Queen? " Alice asked.

"We are in great sorrow, Queen Iris lost her golden wings. It is the carrier of her power to bring light to Wonderland. Our colors were once stable and not twinkly as of now. I'm afraid we're going to the point of fading if this state stays any longer." Blue answered in an unhappy voice.

Nobody wanted to make the situation last. Iris, the goddess of rainbow, has said to become so depressed upon losing her golden wings. Colors have told Alice that regularly, their Queen would visit their village and ask how they are doing. But now, staff in the castle says that the Queen stays all day in her room for being so down.

Alice had the idea of making an exploration to know who did the crime. The Colors, in return, agreed with what Alice suggested. And so they searched for evidences, from corner to corner and by side to side. They found some things that are once lost by some citizens but not a single clue related with the case. Without surrendering, they continued, with a blazing power of finding something that might be helpful even though the Colors' lights are starting to fade away. This worried Alice a lot for she doesn't want their efforts to be wasted.

As Alice was checking on the back portion of the castle, a quick blow of wind diminished some dirt on the castle grounds. Alice noticed black trails and followed it. She then arrived to a porch of a house so dark and isolated. Alice begins to peep onto the shutters of the window of the seemingly abandoned house but saw nothing because of extreme obscurity.

"How strange and odd, this house is very far from the Colors," Alice said to herself.

"Is anybody there?" Alice asked with a coarse voice receiving no reply in return.

Gradually, some of the Colors were able to follow Alice. As their twinkling lights begin to merge, the inside of the house was beginning to be visible. This forced Black to burst out of the window. Before he could explain to the people around him, the Colors Soldiers of the Castle took care of him and Iris' golden wings.

"To the castle! To the castle! To the castle!" shouted the Colors loudly as they marched their way to the court of the castle.

The Colors were already weak but they still pursue to join the trial to see the results. The Castle Court was a long hall way and its walls were artistically made of colored mirrors that reflects different kinds of light. On the center isle was Iris that seems to be enlightened after her golden wings was brought back. Everyone in the castle bowed for respect so as Alice.

"Speak!" Iris commanded to Black drastically.

"My queen, I'm sorry," pleaded Black while bowing down.

"I am not the only one whom you owe your apology! Why have you done such misconduct?" said Iris sternly.

"I'm gravely sorry for the ones I deeply affected, the Castle of Colors and Wonderland. I am not aware of the effects of my actions. I just thought that I may be forgotten or misplaced because I am not needed anymore. That is why I let darkness prevail for some time which then I realized that what I have done is never right rather full of selfishness." answered Black who is deeply sorry.

"I am glad you realized your lesson. Never think of yourself as a misfit or someone who is a source of failure. We would never be complete without one another; we would never be complete without you. From now on, you shall never isolate yourself. You shall bring any good deed to Wonderland daily" ordered Iris.

"I accept all your orders Queen Iris. Thank You." replied Black humbly.

Light began to burst on different corners of the castle, alleviating the sad eerie to a magical one. This was what I remember as the ether of my Wonderland. There was light; there was peace; there was harmony. A band of colors performed with the formation of arc in the vast blue sky of dreams and inspirations. Everything was well again.

"Before I forget, mortal, of which I hear as Alice, I admire your courageousness and I shall bestow you a gift" proclaimed Iris.

Alice made a bow in front of Queen Iris as a sign of respect and waited for her present with much anticipation. By the time she saw Iris flew open her golden wings, Alice's vision became suddenly blurred. She heard a voice which she certainly knew as her sister. As she fluttered her eyes wide open, she knew she was trapped in between reality and fantasy once again.

"Alice, wake up. It's time for tea" said Alice's sister that woke her up.


End file.
